On my way to becoming an anime nerd
by Original-callingbird97
Summary: Nora never considered herself a fan of anime, so when she wakes up in the very show her best friend obsesses over, she finds herself known as Brazil, Italy's older sister. Forming unexpected friendships and catching the eye of a certain German country, Nora begins to reconsider her opinion of anime.


**Okay guys, first fic for an anime. Hope you enjoy!**

**1**

I never really was much of an anime fan, it just wasn't my thing. I preferred my Xbox 360 and skateboard to actually sitting down to read some manga. That and Japanese comics are too complicated for me to follow with the whole thing being _backwards_. Though I had quickly learned not to mix up the differences between anime and manga due to my anime crazed best friend. The time I stated that I refused to watch manga, she very nearly strangled me.

So note to self: you read manga, you _watch_ anime.

So here I was sitting cross-legged on my bed playing Minecraft on my laptop, when the door to my room burst open. Glancing up from my attempt at building Hogwarts from Harry Potter in creative mode, I watched as my best friend, Lee, strut casually in and plop a DVD disc in front of me. The title read 'Hetalia' in large red bubbly font.

"My mom needs to stop letting you in," I teased warily. Lee, her name actually being Ashley though I shortened it, flicked a strand of black hair that escaped her ponytail and smirked down at me. A lot of people assume she is Asian when I mention her name in a conversation because of her nickname. But really, her family comes from Hawaii and had Mexican descendants.

"She loves me too much," Lee retorted. "Besides, maybe she understands my mission to convert you to anime. Trust me, you'll love this."

I rolled my eyes. I swear that she is desperate to get me addicted.

Nerd.

"That's what you said last time." I pointed out, turning my gaze back to my game. Giving a groan, I realized I forgot to pause it when Lee came in. A Creeper had snuck up on me and blew up a large portion I was working on. Ugh, Creepers were almost as bad as Ender men. "Anime is just not my thing, Lee." I said offhandedly to the raven haired female.

I heard her sigh at the nickname. "Nora," Lee shut my laptop closed despite my protests. "You _will_ watch it and you _will_ love it."

For an entire hour, I watched the whole first season of 'Hetalia'. And surprisingly it wasn't bad. I have always been a history buff in school and the characters portraying the different countries were admittedly adorable. This is coming from me of all people, so it was pretty awesome. When the credits played across the screen, Lee raised an expectant brow as she gauged my reaction.

"Well?"

I looked up at her with an expression of mock horror. "I think I'm on my way to becoming an anime nerd." Ashley's mouth gaped open stupidly as she failed to comprehend that I actually liked it. In the past, I dissed and hated on previous shows she had forced me to sit through. A slow smile crept up the corners of her mouth as her lips lifted into a maniacal grin.

"Seriously?" She inquired.

I nodded amused.

"Then you are most definitely going to watch season two and three!" She squealed almost inhumanly, damaging my poor eardrums. "And just wait till I introduce you to Death Note and Black Butler!"

Oh lordy. I need to stop this before it escalates. I could only take so much anime in one day.

Holding up a hand, I laughed as her features transformed into a pout. "Hold up, how about we take one show at a time." 'Hetalia' was cute but I wasn't in the mood for more anime.

Lee scowled but reluctantly conceded. "So who's your favorite character?"

I hummed softly as I thought about it. Talk about hard questions. It was like having to choose between two children. Finally I just shrugged as I ran my fingers through my chestnut brown hair. "It's a tie between Russia and Germany." I adored Russia's deceitfully childish nature and found Germany's tough exterior amusing.

"I love Britain," Lee gushed. "There was this one episode when…" I half-heartedly listened as she rambled happily on. My thoughts drifted off to a certain pair of blue eyes before I shook my head in disgust.

I was not seriously crushing on an anime character, was I? Ugh, stupid Lee and her stupid anime.

That night after slipping on a pair of boxer shorts and an overly large red t-shirt with Mickey Mouse holding a peace sign, I slipped off to sleep. Once Lee had left, I stayed up watching the second and third season I had borrowed along with surfing YouTube and websites for more videos to look up.

* * *

><p>Moaning groggily as my ears perked up to the sound of voices around me, I frowned. Shifting on my side, I noted to my confusion that I was laying on a hard surface. Sitting up, my eyelashes fluttered against the dark purple undertone below my lids as I slowly opened my eyes.<p>

…And shrieked in shock, scrambling backwards against the chair I had been sitting in.

'Oh Toto, I'm definitely not in Kansa anymore," I thought bemusedly as nine animated faces peered curiously back at me along the large oak table.

"Brazil-san," an elbow nudged me gently. Glancing to the side, I found myself staring in the face of Japan. Brown eyes took my shaken state in as concern etched across his features. "Are you well?"

I was in 'Hetalia'.

I was dreaming. I had to be.

_What was in my hot coco last night?_ My mind raced with unanswered questions. _I seriously need to lay off the chocolate before bed._

It took me a moment to comprehend what he said. Gulping nervously, I nodded vigorously. "I just saw a rat, that is all."

Wait, did he call me Brazil-san? As in Brazil, the country? Brazil wasn't even a character in the show. At least that was what Lee told me.

"Oh no!" A timid voice cried in alarm. "We are being invaded by rats! I surrender !" A small boy with auburn hair cried out in an Italian accent as he clung desperately on the arm of the blonde man beside him. "Mi dispiace tanto! I want to live!"

"ITALY!" The blonde yelled, his sea blue eyes narrowing in extreme irritation. "Vhet off of me, duncaf!" He roughly shook his arm as the Italian refused to release his death grip while weeping hysterically. Slowly blinking as I took in the realistic scene, I pinched myself only to wince as I rubbed my now red skin.

You couldn't feel pain in a dream, could you?

"Italy," a voice that I recognized as Britain calmly placated the Italian, "I'm positively sure that rats will not threaten your country. They are merely rodents."

The Italian let go of the agitated German's arm and a large grin appeared on his face. "Ah! Grazie, Britain." His eyes were innocently wide as his hands held out a magically appearing bowl of pasta. "Pasta, amici?"

"Da," a soft voice spoke as a silver haired country beside Italy smiled childishly. Taking in the large scarf wrapped around his neck and innocent large violet eyes, I recognized him as Russia. The large country took the bowl of pasta from Italy and slowly began munching on it with a small smile.

"That's it," I muttered. "This is all just a dream. None of you are real."

"See, Britain!" A country with messy blonde hair with spectacles smirked between bites of a Big Mac and sips of a large soda. "You're not the only crazy here, dude! As if I'm not real. The world would be totally less awesome without me in it since I'm the hero here." The country squeezed his eyes shut and gave a thumbs up.

Frowning, a retort was at the tip of my tongue when a voice beat me to it.

"Oh shut it, America!" Britain snapped testily. "And I'm not crazy, you bloody wanker!"

A blonde with long flowing hair smirked while inspecting his nails. "I agree with America. You are, how shall I say it…fou ami." He lifted a brow as the last two words fell from his lips in French.

My eyebrows shot up in disbelief and shock as Britain lunged across the table and tackled Franc. The other countries sighed in exasperation as if this were a common occurrence.

I gasped as I caught sight of my hands. They were entirely animated. Turning my palms over, I studied the slender two-dimensional palm.

"I'm really here," I whispered. Black dots sported my vision and the world around me started to tilt. My eyes connected with sea blue ones as they gazed at me with deep intensity.

"Brazil!" Was the last word I heard as I drifted into a state of unconsciousness.

**Review!**


End file.
